vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie Honey (Go Go)
|-|Honey Kisaragi= |-|Hurricane Honey= |-|Panther Honey= |-|Armor Knight Honey= |-|Fire Fighter Honey= |-|Cutie Honey= Summary Honey Kisaragi (如月 ハニー, Kisaragi Hanī) is one of the main characters of Cutey Honey a Go Go!, along with Natsuko Aki. She is an android outfitted with the Airborne Element Fixing Device from a project lead by Dr. Kisaragi between Japan and America. With it she assumes the form of Cutey Honey. Compared to similar counterparts, Honey has an innocent yet capable personality who loves and cherishes the bonds between her and the people close to her such as Dr. Kisaragi and Natsuko. When Dr. Kisaragi was killed by Panther Claw, she showed a vicious and deadly outlook that was only calmed by her father's last wish. Seeing the destruction caused by Panther Claw gave Honey a strong outlook to fight Sister Jill rather than just hide away. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Varies depending on what she creates. | At least 9-A, likely far higher Name: Honey Kisaragi, Cutie Honey, Warrior of Love Origin: Cutie Honey a Go Go! Gender: Female Age: At least 14, Designed to be 16 Classification: Andriod, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation (can create all kinds of materials out of the chemicals in the air), Matter Manipulation (instant disintegration and reconstruction of matter in the quark level, can stimulate organic activity and have shown reviving plants), Shapeshifting (Able to take any form, limited only by human-like proportion, including Disguise Mastery, Clothing Generation, and can alter age in some rare cases), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Enhanced Senses (Her brain is also connected to a special satellite that can transmit signals from phones or other devices for contact), Elemental Manipulation (using the air molecules in the atmosphere), Vehicular Mastery, potential Flight and Weapon Mastery (construct/use any kind), Transformation | The same but stronger, Weapon Summoning, Master Marksman, Swordsmanship and Boomerang Proficiency, minor Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to poison (can decompose toxins in her body), Healing, Armor Creation, Water Manipulation, Explosive Weaponry Attack Potency: Unknown. Varies depending on what she creates. | At least Small Building level (can defeat opponents that can take on anti-tank rockets), likely far higher (Turned Batfly Claw into a pile of ashes, can create any weapon out of thin air given enough energy, it was also implied the system is far greater than nuclear weapons) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can deflect poison needles and avoid gun fire, created a high speed airplane/jet), possibly far higher (Dodged beam rays, can create any weapon or vehicle given enough energy) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Small Building level Durability: Unknown. Varies depending on what she creates. | At least Small Building level (Took a hit from Dragon Claw's tail whip), possibly far higher utilizing the I-System's full potential Stamina: High Range: Extended melee with Silver Fleurette, at least dozens of metres with Honey Boomerang, much higher with various other weapons Standard Equipment: Airborne Element Fixing Device (I-System), motorcycle and fighter jet (Hurricane Honey), long sword and armor (Armor Knight Honey), Silver Fleurette and Honey Boomerang (Cutie Honey), fire hose (Fire Fighter Honey), gun (Panther Honey), anti-tank canon, etc. Intelligence: Very inventive and quick-witted in battle, Honey likely has access to unlimited information and can instantly download parameters to construct weapons from thin air Weaknesses: The I-System runs on Honey's caloric intake and Honey has to eat a lot of food to replenish herself. Creation of more powerful objects or system is especially taxing on Honey's energy reserves. Feats: * Defeated Badfly Claw. * Defeated Scissors Claw. * Stomped Tarantula Panther. * Defeated Tomahawk Panther. * Defeated Fire Claw. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Honey Flash: Honey Kisaragi's henshin allowing her to change appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. * Honey Boomerang: A throwing weapon mainly used to distract enemies or disarm them. It is also able to snatch items from an enemy and blindside an opponent. Key: Honey Kisaragi/Hurricane Honey | Armor Knight Honey/Cutie Honey Explanations The Airborne Element Fixing Device's main function is to manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms. Honey commonly uses the air molecules in the atmosphere to fuse them together to create something simple like a rapier or as complex as a motorcycle. The device can also change Honey's appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. Gallery File:Rc_385.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Age Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Bikers Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Artificial Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9